Control system configuration and monitoring software suites may have sophisticated software modules to create application machine instructions. These instructions may be configured to operate and manage equipment of a plant for example. The instructions may be either hardcoded onto a controller of the equipment or downloaded using a software interface. However, currently, there is no automated feature available for analyzing the robustness, quality, or efficiency of these instructions.